Cid the Panda
"Whaddya mean? I may be old, but I can still be a valuable asset? To building or to fighting myself, I can take care of anything." Cid the Panda is the master of engineering and machinery in the Fabula de Lumine series. He's a big man with a big heart who, despite his age, isn't afraid to fight in what he believes in. He first appears in The Promise where he talks to Soul in after the scuffle against the Kingdom of Acorn. He reappears after the end of the world where he spent his time with a few survivors of the Kingdom of Autumn fixing the airship given to Soul. Very late into his life, he joins Hope and Solis in the quest to defeat Juun di Solis from wiping out most life on the planet. Concept and Creation Cid was created very late in development of ''The Promise ''which is why he doesn't appear in it's recapitation. Being that Fabula de Lumine borrows various elements from Final Fantasy, I decided to create a character named Cid, who is a reoccurring character from the Final Fantasy series. So traditionally, I also had to make him a mechanic/engineer. So, while creating his design, which is right now that I'm creating the page, I didn't do anything too crazy. Just made an attire that would sort of fit a mechanic and someone of his age. Backstory Cid was born into an average family in a small city in the Kingdom of Autumn. Growing up, Cid was the type of kid who would attempt to build things with boxes or other items. He loved seeing his dad work in his workshop where his dad was a blacksmith. When he entered school, his teachers noticed his incredible learning ability and high performance. He was given a grant so he could be enrolled at an academy where he flourished when it came to studies. In his late teens, Cid entered the best university in Autumn where he got a degree in engineering. After he graduated, Cid was hired by the King to build him weapons and to lead projects focusing on infrastructure. Cid was very eager and got to work as soon as possible. One of his greatest creations was the airship which was an incredibly amazing creation as Autumn had very little communication with more advanced countries. During his early 30's, Cid got married and not much later he had a couple of kids. One day he met Soul who joined the military and the two quickly became friends. In fact, the first weapon used by Soul in combat was made by Cid's father and Soul has always fought that weapon until it broke one day. Personality Cid is a very brave, very kind panda who loves to eat and sleep. Though, unlike real pandas, he is actually very hardworking but is prone to procrastinating every now and then. He loves to make people and have a couple drinks with friends during the weekend. He's also quite patient and rarely gets mad. Now that he's gotten older, he's even more active and is even eager to fight when the situation calls for it. Cid is proud of his creations and can get pretty sad if they're broken or slightly damaged. Appearance Cid is a large black and white panda with small ears. He has amber colored eyes and is known to have a piece of bamboo as if it was a cigarette. He wears a white shirt with some oil smeared on it, army camo pants, combat boots, black gloves, and his signature green bandanna. Powers and Abilities Cid doesn't have any powers, just his ability to use certain weapons and machinery in battles. Cid is very good at using both spears and axes in combat to wipe the floor with bad guys. He's also very strong and can take many hits without getting weaker. Now later on, thanks to Pacem, Cid was granted even greater physical strength and endurance along with with the rest of his allies. Cid also utilizes multiple machines in combat which include: * An automatic crossbow * A drill * A chainsaw * A weapon which fires poisonous gas * A machine which flashes an incredibly bright light * Some bombs that can confuse foes * A large blowtorch * And a cannon (he carries all these in his pockets m'lao) Trivia * Yup, I based him off the Cids from the Final Fantasy series. * His pants have magical pockets where he can store an infinite amount of items and pull them out whenever he wants. * Cid was dumbfounded the first time he saw what made a car go, and know he can build them with ease. * He's a fan of comedic plays though he falls asleep during the very end of those. Quotes "I ain't old. I still got a spring in my step!" "If you break my gadget here...I'll break you." "I love some good ol' bamboo stew. You can never get me to hate bamboo stew...boy I love bamboo stew. I want bamboo stew." "Time for a quick nap." Category:Males Category:Pandas Category:Good Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier)